Well now I know
by Izzy'sBelle
Summary: Just a quick one following on from the episode on 3rd March


'_The point is that I wanna try & I know you do too. So where's the problem.'_

Jackson couldn't help the smile that now spread across his face. In this moment he could look past his situation because here was Aaron, in front of him saying all the things he'd wanted to hear for so long...and he believed him. Not just because he wanted to but because the Aaron he saw before him was one he hadn't seen before; unguarded and sure of himself, of them.

'Well when you put it like that how can I say no?'

He looked at Aaron and saw his own happiness reflected straight back at him.

'So you're saying yes. This, us, we're giving it another chance?' The hope and excitement in his voice was infectious.

'Looks that way doesn't it!'

Standing up from the bed Aaron bent over Jackson once again, 'So, are you gonna let me kiss you now?'

Their faces were now level and only inches apart. 'I think I could manage that.'

As they kissed the tension drained from Aaron's shoulders. Although it had only been weeks since they had officially broken up, the hunger was that of a couple who had been worlds apart for much longer. When they eventually parted for air the closeness remained, neither yet ready to interrupt their renewed intimacy.

Eventually it was Aaron who broke the spell, 'Right, what do you say we head over to the Woolpack to celebrate? Your mum's bound to have headed over there and Paddy's usually there at this time too.'

'You sure he'll wanna celebrate? I got the feeling that he felt like you needed a clean break.'

'Well he reckons he only wants what's best for me and the way I'm feeling right now that's definitely us being together. And even if he's not happy, who cares? He'll get over it. And besides, this is about you and me not anyone else. As long as we're happy everyone else can take a leap. You are happy, right?'

'Yeah I am.' With this their lips met once again, it was only quick this time but it didn't matter. Time is one thing they had.

'Right come on then. Only a couple for you mind, no drinking and driving.'

'Haha funny.' Jackson's sarcasm returning, 'Oh wait, I completely forgot my Dad's coming over this afternoon.'

'So? He'll come over, see that nobody's in and come to look for us in the pub.'

'No he won't. He's got the spare key for this place. He'll let himself in and start poking his nose is where it's not wanted. You should've seen him with that laptop the other day; Mum had to physically grab it off him.'

'Right, well how about this then. We'll go to the pub and tell your Mum to ring him and tell him to come straight there.'

'Yeah that'll work; I knew I couldn't have got all the brains as well as the looks in this relationship.' Jackson winked at his boyfriend who couldn't help but laugh. He'd missed their banter.

'Yeah yeah you keep telling yourself that. At least if your Dad's coming we know they'll be at least one person celebrating with us. He's my biggest fan, well apart from you obviously.'

'Bit full of yourself today aren't ya? Seriously though, if you're not bothered what Paddy says then I'm even less bothered what he thinks...and I think I may have come up with a solution to snooping problem.'

'Oh yeah what's that?' Aaron was now looking for the key to lock to lock the back door.

'I could tell him I need the key back...' despite everything that had been said he still felt a bit nervous. 'Well what I mean is...you could have it...if you wanted it?'

Having found the key Aaron had busied himself locking the door. On hearing Jackson's suggestion he came back over to face him.

'Really? You mean that?'

'Well yeah, like I said if you want it?' Jackson was staring at his lap, avoiding eye contact. Reaching down Aaron gently tilted his head up to face him before planting a kiss on his forehead.

'What do you think?'

The smile returned to Jackson's face. 'That's sorted then. Right come on, let's get going.'

Aaron walked over to the front door, holding it open so Jackson could steer himself through. Once they were level Jackson paused and looked up at his lover.

'Aaron...'

'Yeah mate?'

'I love you too.'


End file.
